


Oh, Honey

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic contiene una pequeña de escena violenta, leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.<br/>Este fanfic participa en el Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am sherlocked.<br/>Fic beteado por Sandra <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Honey

**Oh Honey:**

Hoy es un día triste o se suponía que lo debía ser, pero para mí no lo era; mi padrastro había fallecido, lo que no me irritaba de esto, es que hacía que recordara nuestra última conversación de hace ya unos 14 años; la que fuera la razón por la que se marchara de casa.

\----------------------------------- Flashback ---------------------------------

Había llegado pronto casa ese día, el profesor de la última hora no había ido, y no tenía actividades extraescolares ese día y la escena que me había encontrado no había sido la mejor del mundo.

— Cada día me irritas más - grité mirándole a los ojos.  
— Pues soy tu padre - comentó este - mientras vivas en mi casa harás lo que yo te ordeno.

— En primer lugar no es tu casa y en segundo lugar no eres mi verdadero padre - sentencié levantando el tono de voz - la casa la paga toda mi madre así que tú no tienes derecho a nada. Solo vives aquí porque sales con mi madre, sucio bastardo. Cabrón.

Mi enfado era grande, había pillado a mi padrastro, al que había tenido como modelo de vida desde que mi padre había fallecido en un accidente de rallys y mi madre decidiera vivir con él para rehacer su vida; con una fulana mientras se drogaba y lo peor es que me echaba en cara muchas cosas que no eran verdad, cosas que había hecho él mal.

— Yo mientras viva aquí haré lo que quiera, tu madre no se va a enterar - le fulminé con la mirada - si se lo cuentas te rajo - sacó una navaja de su pantalón, pero no me asusté ni nada por el estilo - que te quede claro, niñato.

No sé cómo fue que tiré la navaja a un lado del suelo, mis reflejos fueron más rápidos que los de él y acabé pegándole lo más fuerte que pude, mi adrenalina aumentaba y con ellos mis ganas de matarlo allí; pero me contuve. Empecé a darle miedo, tanto fue el miedo que irradiaba en aquellos momentos que cogió todas sus pertenencias que cabían en las dos mochilas suyas que tenía en casa de mi madre, para irse de allí y no volver.

— Me das miedo niño, deberían encerrarte en un loquero. Estás muy, pero que muy loco - me dijo mirándome mientras le sangraba tanto la nariz como el labio, pero parecía no importarle lo más mínimo- me voy para no volver. Lo siento por tu madre y tu hermana, ellas me caían bien. Dile a tu madre que me voy porque necesito ver mundo.

— Descuida mal nacido que le mentiré para no ponerla en mi contra y que te busque para que regreses, aquí no eres ya bien recibido - le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe y recogía la estancia.  
Esa fue mi primera pelea; la primera vez que pegaba a alguien para defender a otra persona, no era violento, pero cuando la situación lo requería desde aquella protegía a mi hermana, si me tenía que meter con otros adolescentes o adultos lo hacía y a su vez fue la primera y última  vez que mentía a mi madre.

\------------- Fin del Flashback -----------

Sherlock me vio mirando las esquelas y pensó mal de mí, le dije que no pasaba nada, que no me estaba convirtiendo en un viejo al que le gusta mirar esquelas. Al ver como se lo decía, sospechó; normal que lo hiciera.

Llamé a mi madre que se encontraba el shock, le dije que iría con ella y Harry al entierro y allí les contaría algo importante. Ya era hora de que supieran la verdad, ya era hora de quitarme este peso de encima y ser libre por fin.  
Al día siguiente, mentí a Sherlock, pero como no se me da muy bien mentir me siguió a donde fui.

— Madre, Harry, que guapas estáis - les dije al verlas - sentémonos en la cafetería para hablar antes del entierro.

Aceptaron, les sería bueno tomar algo antes de un momento doloroso, yo pidí una tila, mi madre y mi hermana un té, cada una a su manera. Yo me  sentía nervioso, quería contarlo, ser sincero de una vez por todas y lo haría allí mismo, antes de enterrar de una vez por todas al mal nacido de mi padrastro.

— Madre, Harry, os tengo algo que contar – la mirada de la señora Watson se iluminó – no madre, eso no es, Sherlock y yo no estamos comprometidos ni nada. Este secreto lleva conmigo 14 años, yo se la verdadera razón por la que Howard – así se llamaba el padrastro de John y Harry – se marchó de casa, yo fui la razón.

— John, no es cierto – respondió mi madre – tú no eres la razón, tú eres bueno, si me dijiste que se había ido a ver mundo.

— Te mentí por primera y última vez – Claire me miró saber que decir, quería gritarme y a vez consolarme, sus sentimientos eran confusos tanto para ella como madre, como para mí – yo hice que se fuera porque le pille con una fulana y drogándose. Primero me amenazó para que no te lo contara, pero no sé cómo hice que le deje sangrando tanto que me di hasta vergüenza, fue mi primera pelea. Por lo que se, llevaba viéndose con esa fulana meses, siempre cuando no estábamos para que no nos enteráramos. A todo esto, yo tenía 15 años cuando sucedió esto – suspiré – no me siento contento por lo que hice, me arrepentí, pero mejor eso que una vida con él siendo un desagradecido y sobre todo un putero drogadicto, solo te hacía mal. Entiéndeme madre, solo quería protegeros.

Vi como mi madre y mi hermana se miraban alucinadas porque lo que estaba contando, quería ser sinceras con ellas, pero también debía serlo con Sherlock, debía contarle esto que me atormentaba desde los 15 años. Mi madre me dijo con la mirada que buscara a Sherlock y se lo contara, pero no me hizo falta buscar lejos, estaba en la mesa contigua escuchando todo. Ni me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí desde el principio.

— Me honra que por fin hayas sido sincero, John – el menor de los Holmes me miró y sonrió – me alegro que por fin hayas contado lo que te atormentaba desde los quince años y yo estuviera aquí para escucharlo.

— Sherlock querido, ¿no tienes que contar algo? – mi madre le habla como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, algo que me sorprendió.

— Claire, tú siempre tan oportuna, primero vayamos al entierro y lo cuento luego – mi novio se tomaba tantas confianzas con mi madre que Harry y yo nos sorprendimos.

El entierro fue corto, no había demasiada gente allí reunida, mi madre, mi hermana y alguna otra persona que le conocía como su hermano, otro drogadicto que pronto acabaría consumido por las drogas como había hecho mi padrastro.

Mi madre no quiso ni decir unas palabras, desde que le había contado la verdad, no quería decir nada bonito sobre el difunto y mejor que no hablara, la que si habló fue Harry.

— Paul, ¿por qué siempre los padrastros se llaman así? – la gente allí reunida no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada – no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, entre su trabajo y que le gustaba pasar los ratos libres con John jugando a cosas de chicos, no le vi como un modelo a seguir ni que tener como referencia. Seguro que alguno de los presentes ya sabe que nos abandonó y no le culpo, al contrario, me alegro, porque pude darme cuenta de que mi madre era mejor y se sentía como más rejuvenecida, algo que con mis 10 años de edad me sorprendió ver, una madre nueva y mejorada gracias a la huida de alguien llamado Paul el caguetas; pero prefiero ahorrarme los detalles de cómo nos abandonó, porque eso es algo que mejor que poca gente sepa. A lo que iba, que su cuerpo se marchite entre la tierra y los gusanos se lo coman.

El pequeño discurso a modo de crítica de mi hermana hizo que aplaudiéramos mi madre y yo, mi hermana había dicho lo que creíamos los tres, de manera eficaz y sencilla; es decir sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

Una vez que todos los presentes se marcharon y el cuerpo descansaba entre los gusanos mientras se pudría para la posteridad, Sherlock me agarró del brazo y me llevó delante de una tumba. Leí el nombre de Víctor Trevor, al principio no sabía que quería decirme, pero al cabo de un pequeño rato supe que me iba a contar la historia de ese tal Víctor y quería saberla, me invadía la curiosidad.

— Estamos delante de esta tumba porque debo contarte mi secreto, solo tu madre lo sabe, se lo conté para que me dijera si era aconsejable contarlo o no – que mi madre me guardara un secreto y más que lo hiciera con mi novio era admirable, mi madre no sabía guardar bien los secretos, pero este si lo había conseguido – bien, comencemos con la historia.

\------------------------------------- Flashback -----------------------------------------------

Éramos jóvenes cuando fuimos presentados, al principio Víctor me parecía como los demás niños, alguien sin el que poder tener un conversación fluida de lo que a mi me interesaba. Pero no fue así, descubrí que compartíamos mucho en común cuando un día a la edad de 13 años me descubrió experimentando y me ayudó a que mis experimentos fueran más fructíferos. Solo podíamos vernos en verano, él vía un pequeño puedo de la Toscana desde hacía unos cinco años, él en realidad era de aquí, de Londres; al que yo iba con mi familia a veranear, nunca había reparado en él hasta que nos presentaran, ni él había reparado en mí.

Los veranos con Víctor eran entretenidos, experimentábamos, investigábamos algún pequeño caso en aquel pueblo o simplemente nos quedábamos mirando durante horas. Fue mi primer amor, con quien tuve mi primer beso. Fue la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de mi vida, pero no podía ser.

Sabía que yo no podría darle una familia en condiciones y debía entenderlo, debía entender que yo no era bueno, pero no lo entendió. Quiso quitarse la vida, pero no pudo, me quería demasiado.

— Yo te quiero, Sherlock – sollozaba mientras me miraba con el pecho encogido.

— Yo también te quiero – nos dimos un corto beso – pero no va a ser posible, no puedo complacerte, no te puedo dar una familia. Deberás buscar a alguna chica que lo haga en mi lugar.

No quiso ninguna chica, pero como yo me intentaba alejar de él, Víctor hizo algo que nunca pensé que haría, meterse a la edad de 18 años en el ejército, nuestro último contacto fue cuando me despedí de él cuando iba a ir a Irak, me pareció una situación muy surrealista, pero acabé comprendiéndola.

Nos carteábamos de vez en cuando, no podía escribirle mucho sino me deprimía. Las semanas pasaban y no aparecían cartas de él, no sabía el motivo, hasta que llamaron a mi puerta y me confirmaron lo más doloroso que se puede oír, ha muerto en nombre de su Majestad. Tenemos sus pertenencias, sus padres ya no viven, como sabe murieron hace poco en un accidente automovilístico.

Fue un entierro lleno de dolor, desesperación y sobre todo frustraciones y culpabilidad. Podría haberlo evitado, pero no lo hice, en cambio dejé que se fuera, dejé que diera su vida por el país y por mí.

\-------------------------------- Fin del Flashback --------------------------------------------------

Los ojos de Sherlock se empañaron, se los sequé, había sido una historia conmovedora, tanto, que yo también eché alguna lágrima.

— Víctor fue mi primer amor, pero tú John Hamish Watson me devolviste la fe en los hombres, en que podía tener una nueva oportunidad – aquello me gustaba escucharlo de los labios tan apetecibles de Sherlock – delante de la tumba de mi primer amor, quiero que tú John Hamish Watson – se arrodilló ante mí y sacó una caja negra de terciopelo que abrió – me tomes como esposo, que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado aunque no te pueda dar una familia como dios manda.

— William Sherlock Scott Holmes, me honras con tus palabras. Que fueras capaz de contarme esa historia te honra más que a nadie en el mundo. – dije mientras organizaba mis palabras en la cabeza – Dame ese anillo y un beso – me puse el anillo, le levanté y le besé – tú eres mi familia y siempre lo serás.

**Hasta aquí el fic, cada vez los hago más largos, me alucino yo misma de eso. Bueno, espero reviews tanto positivas como negativas. Sé que alguna parte diréis que podía ampliarla más, pero lo he escrito en un tiempo razonable, me he parado a pensar cada palabra aquí expuesta y me siento cómoda con ellas.**

**Facebook: Fairytale Love**

 


End file.
